


Adopted

by Doteruna



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Infinity War spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Tony's child and nobody can tell me otherwise, Seriously Tony Feels, Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Spoiler alert for Infinity War.Peter dies in Tony's arms.





	Adopted

“I don’t feel good,” Peter choked out, and Tony wished to any god that was out there that it would be him, not Peter. Not his Peter.

“Please, Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna die, please,” Peter began to plead, and Tony met him halfway as he started to crumble, flaking away into dark dead pieces right before his very eyes. “Sir, please! Please! I don’t wanna die!” 

Tony grabbed him and pulled him in tight, wrapping his arms around the only kid he’d ever cared for. His protege, his successor, his son, was vanishing in his grasp. He could feel Peter collapsing, flaking away, leaving him. 

Peter began to fall, and Tony laid him on the ground, tears blurring his vision. Peter stared up at him, eyes wide with fear and pain as his cheek darkened and peeled away, his nose, his eyes and everything else. Tony’s arm fell to the ground where it had been braced on Peter’s shoulder, and he let the tears fall as his child died in his arms.


End file.
